La doncella celestial atrapada por las tinieblas
by daianapotter
Summary: Cuando la vio, pensó que era un suelo hecho realidad. Ella era un ser del cielo tan bella, dulce, pura... perfecta. Y él se iba a encargar de empañar esa pureza. Esa tennyo iba a ser envuelta en sus tinieblas y le iba a gustar tanto que rogaría por más eternamente, eso o dejaba su título de Rey del inframundo. Fic IH! somos canon!


**Buenas gente^^ Acá estoy con un nuevo fic. La realidad es que tendría que haber empezado el de San Valentín… pero hace como dos semanas me enganche al fic de "Ayashi no Ceres" de la autora Yuu Watase (creadora de fushigi yuugi y mi adorado Tamahome ^.^! Tamahome wo ai ni *.*!) Digamos que me vicie y me acabe los 12 tomos en 3 días (si hubiera podido leer todo el día me lo habría acabado el mismo día pero bueno.**

 **Cuestión que la idea de que Orihime fuera una tennyo (doncella celestial. Tal vez conozcan la leyenda de las tennyos que no pudieron volver al cielo porque un humano les robo su hagomoro, su prenda celestial que les permite volar al cielo) y como adoro hacer a Ichigo un demonio… culpa de él! No estar tan bueno de negro! Así que esta vez toma la apariencia de Mugetsu ^^**

 **Este fic está dedicado a** **Sibreka** **^^ con quien habló mucho por wassap y me dijo que me perdonaba la tardanza de un nuevo capí de "Tu amo y señor a partir de este momento, hermosa" digamos que es insistente :D aunque me gusta :D Así que espero que le guste este fic ^^ al menos cuando le hacía spoiler le gustaba ^^ Es más, le gustó tanto la idea del fic que se le fueron ocurriendo ideas para un segundo capítulo y son como 3 páginas^^ así que si el fic es bien recibido le daré un segundo capítulo :D! El summary también me lo dio Sibreka así como alguna que otra idea para el fic ^^**

 **Aclaración: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino al gran Tite-sama-sensei. Al cual agradezco haber tenido la valentía de terminar el manga como ÉL quería y no como OTROS le decían que tenía que terminarlo.**

 **Aclaración 2: como saben mi carrera es "Administración y Dirección de Empresas" (es decir, números) no filología hispánica (o sea, letras). Este fic no ha sido corregido por una beta-reader así que sepan disculpar cualquier error (u horror) ortográfico de esta autora que solo quiere ver como su amado ship tiene sexo como conejos ^^**

 **EL IH ES CANON! EL IH ES CANON! EL IH ES CANON! EL IH ES CANON!**

 **La doncella celestial atrapada por las tinieblas**

Las tennyos son hermosas criaturas que no viven en la Tierra sino en el cielo. A muchas no les gustan bajan a la Tierra por su desconfianza a los humanos… y a los demonios que habitan entre ellos con el completo desconocimiento de los primeros. No obstante, también hay doncellas celestiales – como también son conocidas – que, eran más curiosas y no les importaba bajar al mundo humano.

Una de esas pocas doncellas era conocida con el nombre de Inoue Orihime, una de las más bellas tennyos que jamás había existido: si hubiera que definir su edad en términos humanos tendría unos 17 años, hermosa y delicada piel color crema tan suave como la seda, busto generoso y firme, vientre plano, una cintura estrecha, generosa cadera y piernas largas y esbeltas. Su pelo era largo y sedoso de color naranja casi rojo que recordaba a un hermoso atardecer. Hacía varios siglos que había decido dejar su flequillo a los costados de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de color gris y poseía un dulce y angelical rostro. En sus cabellos había dos horquillas celestes en forma de flor. Pero Orihime, era una doncella que no solo resaltaba por su belleza externa… sino sobre todo por la interna. Y es que no había persona más dulce en la Tierra y en el cielo que Orihime.

Querida por todos en el cielo a veces era confundida con el mismo sol ya que siempre tenía una radiante y dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Trayendo alegría y calma a los corazones de todos. Poseía una dulce y suave voz y más de uno se quedaba hipnotizado con ella… y justamente eso es lo que le pasó a un joven demonio de ojos rojos como la sangre; su pelo era largo y negro como la noche, que no podía quitar sus ojos de tan hermosa criatura.

Orihime se encontraba desnuda bañándose en un hermoso lago de cristalinas aguas y cantando una suave y tierna canción. Ella, de vez en cuando, se escapaba de los protectores ojos de su padre y bajaba a la Tierra a jugar en sus lagos. Siempre se cercioraba de que estuviera sola y solo cuando estaba segura se quitaba su hagomoro junto con sus ropas y lo dejaba en un árbol cercano al lago.

Pero esta vez… no estaba sola como ella pensaba… esta vez había un joven, quien era el Rey de los demonios, que la observaba completamente embelesado de su belleza y de la calidez, dulzura y ternura que desprendía su rostro al cantar. Tuvo que recostarse cerca de un árbol durante un momento. Un poderoso rayo lo había atravesado cuando la vio. Jamás había sentido algo tan violento y poderoso que lo golpeara de esa manera haciéndolo temblar y, por un segundo, dudar hasta de su nombre. Enseguida, sintió como su miembro masculino se endurecía, palpita y dolía como nunca en toda su existencia.

Nunca había tenido una reacción como esa… pero sabía que había una responsable de ello y era esa hermosa e inocente doncella celestial que se encontraba bañando a solo unos metros de distancia de él. Y si ella pensaba que podía excitarlo de esta manera y no recibir ningún castigo… entonces ella estaba muy equivocada.

Comiéndose a la joven con los ojos, Mugetsu, se fue desvistiendo poco a poco. Una vez terminó, se dirigió hacía la orilla del río con una mirada determinante y una sonrisa confiada. Nunca, ninguna mujer, lo había vuelto tan desesperado como se encontraba en estos momentos. Más bien al contrario, era ÉL quien volvía locas a todas las mujeres del infierno; a todas las humanas que conoció; y casi todas las tennyo que había conocido.

Orihime paró de cantar cuando sintió que su cuerpo era observado y no de cualquier forma, sino una que la hacía temblar. Poco a poco giró su rostro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente. Y sin saberlo viró el resto de su cuerpo, por lo que el joven desconocido podía apreciar su hermosa anatomía hasta la cintura. El corazón de la pequeña tennyo latió con fuerza al ver lo apuesto que era. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y este hombre que aparecía de la nada parecía ser el pecado de la lujuria en persona. Sus hombros eran anchos, su pecho plano y bien marcado, brazos fuertes y musculosos, piernas largas y fibrosas… y… un gran pene totalmente erecto.

Al ver esto último Orihime se ruborizó aún más. Giró su cuerpo y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. Mugetsu sonrió triunfantemente.

\- No… no deberías… estar aquí – tartamudeó la joven.

\- Oh si pequeña, este es justo el lugar en el que tengo que estar – le respondió con una voz increíblemente sensual, misteriosa y peligrosa.

Segundos después, la pelinaranja sintió como su espalda chocaba contra un fuerte y duro pecho. Sus muñecas eran atrapadas por unas callosas, fuertes y grandes manos. Su rostro era girado con la mano libre del desconocido.

\- Mugetsu, ese es mi nombre pequeña doncella celestial. Recuérdalo bien ya que será el único nombre que tendrás permitido suspirar, gemir o suplicar por la pasión a partir de este momento.

Dicho esto y antes de que la indefensa tennyo pudiera decir algo sintió como unos suaves pero dominantes labios poseían los suyos. Un inmenso calor inundó el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes y sus mentes empezaban a nublarse por el deseo.

El Rey de los demonios estaba acostumbrado a besar a cuanta mujer se le pasara por enfrente… pero no estaba preparado para sentir tanta necesidad de posesión a raíz de un beso. Ni la sensación de que su alma se estaba fundiendo deliciosamente con la de la doncella. La necesidad de marcarla como suya crecía alarmantemente con cada segundo que pasaba.

 _Marcarla, suya… su Reina…_

Estos eran los pensamientos que corrían por la mente del pelinegro. Jamás se había planteado el tema de conseguir una Reina ya que no le interesaba estar atado a nadie. Pero eso había cambiado desde el mismo momento que la vio en el lago. No iba a permitir que hombre alguno la tocara y sólo había una forma de cerciorarse de ello.

Orihime no sabía que pensar. Nunca había sido besada y ahora, de repente, un atractivo y misterioso hombre la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si quisiera dejar algún tipo de marca o huella en su alma para hacerle saber que así es como debían ser las cosas. Su boca estaba siendo besada y explorada sin compasión alguna. Siendo conquistada sin que ella pudiera resistir por la fuerza del demonio… y porque su cuerpo no quería luchar sino entregarse a él. Y su corazón también lo sentía pero su mente no quería cooperar… ella era una tennyo… y él… un ser del inframundo. Dos mundos totalmente opuestos que no podían unirse. Sería un sacrilegio en caso de hacerlo.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, disfrutando mutuamente del dulce y adictivo sabor del otro. Pero cuando se separaron sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y se miraron fijamente a los ojos del otro tratando de desvelar el alma de cada uno.

Mugetsu, no le dijo nada cuando soltó sus muñecas y la cargó en estilo matrimonial. No obstante, Orihime tampoco dijo nada. Su cabeza todavía se encontraba mareada por lo sucedido, su cuerpo temblando y sus labios todavía cálidos por los besos recibidos.

Una vez el pelinegro llegó a la orilla siguió caminando un poco más hasta tocar la hierba y sólo cuando la sintió debajo de sus pies fue cuando lentamente fue recostando a la joven en ese lugar.

\- Eres hermosa mi pequeña tennyo. Sólo mía

Una vez dicho eso recorrió con sus labios el suave y tentador cuello de la joven. Mugetsu escuchaba a Orihime suspirar de placer, pero al mismo tiempo, le pedía que parara ya que eso estaba mal y no podía ser. Pero sus protestas se hacían cada vez más débiles.

El pelinegro aprovechó y tomó uno de los pechos de la joven, lo masajeo y tironeo delicadamente de su pezón. Un gritó de placer salió de los dulces labios de la joven. Orihime se arqueó inconscientemente contra su captor. El demonio no soportó más la tortura y bajo sus labios hacía el pecho libre de la muchacha, que tan generosamente se le estaba ofreciendo y empezó a chuparlo como si de un bebé se tratara.

El calor inundaba el indefenso cuerpo de la joven y su intimidad comenzó a palpitar furiosamente y la tensión comenzaba a acumular en tan sensible lugar.

\- Por… favor… compasión – le suplicó Orihime entre susurros.

\- Lo siento, princesa. Justamente compasión es lo último que obtendrás de nuestro encuentro.

Le aseguró mirándola a los ojos y ella supo que decía la verdad. Que no la dejaría ir hasta que todo terminara pero… ella pudo percibir que no se refería solo a esta ocasión… sino que habría más… muchas más…

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabras más. Mugetsu dirigió la mano que estaba en su pecho hacía su lugar más secreto. Una vez allí jugó durante unos segundos con su clítoris. Poco después metió dos dedos dentro de su vagina.

\- Tan estrecha, tan mojada mi hermosa princesa. No veo la hora de sustituir mis dedos por mi polla. Pero antes de eso quiero probarte.

Dicho esto, sacó sus dedos y chupó los jugos de la joven mientras la miraba a los ojos. Orihime se encontraba avergonzada de que un completo desconocido provocara estos efectos en su cuerpo.

 _Pero solo él logrará esto. Ninguno más_

Le susurró una voz en su mente pero prefirió obviarla.

Mugetsu fue bajando hasta llegar a los labios vaginales de la joven, los cuales separó lentamente.

\- Un pequeño, estrecho y rosado coñito. Es hermoso, cariño.

\- Por favor… no… hable así… ahhhh – suplicó la joven momentos antes de sentir la lengua del demonio en su interior haciendo que gimiera.

El pequeño y húmedo intruso exploraba su interior sin pudor o reparo alguno. El pelinegro degustaba los jugos de la pequeña tennyo como si nunca hubiera bebido algo más delicioso en toda su vida. Agarró las caderas de la joven y las sujetó mejor.

Orihime ya no sabía que pensar, cada parte de su cuerpo era como si estuviera siendo devorada por el fuego. Su intimidad palpitaba de una forma increíblemente exquisita y una presión se estaba formando en esa zona que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Aunque quisiera, no podía impedir que los gemidos salieran de sus labios uno detrás de otro.

La presión en su entrepierna llegó a un punto en el que pensó que moriría y cuando el joven mordió delicadamente su clítoris logró que se liberara. El nombre del demonio salió de sus labios con gran intensidad. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar por las sensaciones que su cuerpo había liberado. Le costaba respirar.

\- Eres hermosa mi pequeña flor – le dijo suavemente el joven mientras levantaba su rostro y la veía a los ojos – tan suave, tan delicada, tan deliciosa. Oh cariño pienso tomarte día y noche sin descanso.

\- No, no por favor – suplicó la joven en susurros. Pero su cuerpo, gran traidor, estaba expectante de las… "amenazas del desconocido".

El pelinegro sólo pudo sonreír de forma depredadora mientras se incorporaba y se ponía de pie. Ella de verdad no pensaría que la dejaría, ¿no es cierto? Una sola mirada a su "presa" y su pene dolía indescriptiblemente… ahí en el suelo, completamente indefensa… era una visión completamente tentadora que no tenía la menor intensión de desaprovechar.

\- Voy a hacerte mía, a marcarte y una vez hecho eso no volverás al cielo – dicho esto, sostuvo su pene y cuando iba a entrar en la joven…

\- Saten Kensshun – susurró la joven.

De repente, sus horquillas empezaron a brillar y un escudo dorado en forma de triángulo se formó entre ambos.

\- Pero… ¿qué…? - se preguntó confuso el pelinegro pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

\- Koten Zanshun – volvió a susurrar Orihime.

El pelinegro no supo que lo golpeó pero sintió un golpe en su pecho que lo echó para atrás. Cuando se recobró del porrazo vio como su pequeña Diosa, que ya se encontraba vestida aunque muy desarreglada, corría hacía el árbol donde estaba su hagomoro.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – fue el gritó de cólera que resonó en todo el bosque, aunque más bien parecía de guerra que soltó el demonio al ver como ella tomaba su prenda celestial.

El pelinegro corrió rápidamente hacía el lugar, pero la joven ya se encontraba volando.

\- Te encontraré cueste lo que cueste. ¿Me oyes? Cueste lo que cueste –le gritó el Rey del Inframundo completamente furioso. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan frenético como en ese momento.

Orihime se dio vuelta y le dijo:

\- Por favor, olvídame. Tú eres un demonio y yo un ser del cielo. No podemos estar juntos

Dicho esto, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa de despedida, volteó su rostro y puso rumbo a su hogar.

Pero el joven y poderoso demonio no quiso olvidar lo que paso ni iba a permitir que esa joven cumpliera con su palabra. No, ella sería de ÉL. Mentira… en realidad… ya era de ÉL, solo que todavía no era consciente de ello, pero no importaba… ya se encargaría de que lo supiera.

 **EL IH ES CANON! EL IH ES CANON! EL IH ES CANON! EL IH ES CANON!**

 **En las profundidades del inframundo…**

 **-** ¡GIN! – el gritó lleno de furia de su majestad se pudo escuchar a lo largo y ancho de todo el Castillo Oscuro, lugar de residencia desde el comienzo de los tiempos de los Kurosaki - ¡VEN A LA SALA DEL TRONO AHORA MISMO! – volvió a gritar el joven mientras se dirigía hacía dicha habitación.

El pelinegro no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino. Las puertas de la sala del trono eran muy altas y oscuras. Tenían dibujos antiguos escritos en color dorado.

\- Salgan todos de aquí – ordenó el joven Rey sin mirar a ninguno de los guardias que protegía esa zona mientras se dirigía hacía su trono.

Los demonios hicieron una reverencia ante el joven antes de seguir la orden de su majestad. Las puertas se cerraron haciendo bastante ruido… pero volvieron a hacer el mismo ruidoso sonido al abrirse y dejar entrar a un hombre alto y delgado. Tenía pelo corto y blanco y una sonrisa que hacía recordar a la de un zorro o, para algunos, al de una serpiente. No era una persona muy quería entre los demonios, aunque al hombre tampoco le importaba ese detalle.

\- ¿Me mando llamar, mi Rey? – preguntó el peliblanco poco después de arrodillarse ante Mugetsu.

\- Quiero que llames a Rangiku y la traigas ante mí – le respondió el joven mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su trono.

\- No… sé de que me habla… su Majestad – Gin no quiso ponerse nervioso, no era de esos. Pero sabía que su relación con Rangiku no sería bien vista. No tenía miedo por él sino por ella. Sin contar, que su Rey se encontraba verdaderamente furioso. No sabía como Mugetsu pudo llegar a averiguar que…

\- No mientas – increpó el soberano y antes de que Gin pudiera reaccionar sintió una mano alrededor de su garganta y su espalda chocar contra uno de los muros que, dado la intensidad del golpe se produjo un gran agujero en la zona del impacto. La mano del Rey nunca dejó el cuello de su subordinado.

\- Sé muy bien que te estás revolcando con esa tennyo desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca dije nada porque eres muy bueno en tu trabajo y sinceramente no me importa a quien te follas – le susurró muy lentamente el pelinegro. El aire de la sala, de repente, se había vuelto asfixiante y pesado para el peliblanco.

\- Quiero que venga esta misma noche… o yo mismo iré al cielo, secuestraré a tu puta y haré que todos y cada uno de los demonios del infierno la violen sin descanso día y noche en frente de tus mismas narices. Y cuando hayan terminado si es que lo hacen porque los dejaré repetir tantas veces como quieran, la torturaré hasta el final de los tiempos sin matarla. ¿He sido claro? – y sin decir una palabra más, por fin soltó su cuello.

Gin se llevó una mano a su cuello en un acto reflejó. Mugetsu le lanzó una última mirada de desprecio, giró sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

El peliblanco cayó pesadamente de rodillas mientras respiraba con gran dificultad y con el cuerpo totalmente temblando. El aura asfixiante y pesado que lo rodeaba se fue con el Rey.

\- No por nada es el soberano. Lo siento, Rangiku. Pero tengo que llevarte ante él o si no… - se lamentaba el hombre una y otra vez pero no tenía otra opción.

El comandante sacó de uno de sus pantalones un amuleto. Lo acarició suavemente y con vos derrotada pronunció: Rangiku. De repente, el objeto empezó a brillar y poco a poco se pudo ver el rostro de una hermosa y joven mujer que rondaría los 25 años. Pelo anaranjado claro y tenía un lunar cerca de sus labios.

\- Gin, que ale… ¿qué te paso, Gin? – le preguntó asustada al ver el estado de su amante.

\- Rangiku, Mugetsu sabe lo nuestro y me ha pedido que vengas – le respondió tristemente.

\- Pero, ¿para qué quiere…? – pero no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta ya que el demonio la interrumpió.

\- Rangiku, él me amenazó con hacerte cosas horribles. Yo… aún siendo un poderoso demonio… no podría hacer nada para salvarte – le confesó cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

\- Gin – fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar débilmente – está bien. Iré.

\- Ven esta noche, Rangiku. Sin falta. Te amo – y dicho esto cortó la comunicación.

\- Gin, espe… -le quiso exigir que le diera más detalles pero entonces la comunicación se cortó y solo pudo suspirar – Siempre eres igual, Gin – cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a su cuello y se dio un pequeño masaje.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas Rangiku-chan? – le preguntó inocentemente Orihime quien aparece detrás de ella.

\- ¡Orihime-chan! – exclamó sorprendida la mujer - ¿Qué… qué haces aquí, cariño? – le preguntó tratando de no sonar nerviosa. Se dio la vuelta para poder verla a los ojos.

\- Solo vine a ver como estabas – le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Yo estoy bien… hermanita – Rangiku miró detenidamente a su hermana y vio que estaba sonrojada.

No solo eso, sino que también sus labios estaban más rojos… como si hubieran sido besados apasionadamente (y yo sé mucho de eso, pensó Rangiku para ella misma), pero lo que más delataba su posible "travesura" fue una marca de beso en su cuello.

\- Orihime… ¿acaso tú…? – empezó a preguntar Rangiku a su hermana, pero no podía terminar la pregunta de los sorprendida que se encontraba. Solo podía abrir sus ojos y abrir y cerrar la boca cual pez.

Orihime no entendía a que se refería y entonces giró su rostro y pudo ver su reflejo en uno de los espejos del cuarto de hermana – una siempre tiene que estar elegante desde todos los ángulos en la que se la mire o eso pensaba Rangiku – y entonces fue cuando vio "el chupetón".

Sonrojada poderosamente se llevó una mano a su cuello tratando de ocultar ese pequeño detalle.

\- Parece ser hermanita que por fin te conseguiste un novio y no me dijiste nada – le comentó bromeando – Además sabes que antes de que sea oficial yo tengo que aprobarlo. Mi hermosa y dulce hermanita no puede salir con alguien cualquiera – le recordó pícaramente mientras cerraba un ojo en modo de complicidad.

Ante esto, Orihime se volvió aún más rojo pudiendo hacerle competencia a un tomate maduro.

\- Yo…no… - pero antes de que la joven pudiera hacer una frase coherente salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- Orihime, espera – su hermana la gritó y en un acto reflejó estiró su mano para alcanzarla pero la pequeña tennyo ya había salido de la habitación. Iba a ir a buscar a su hermana, pero entonces recordó el medallón que tenía en la mano y la preocupación de Gin.

"Tengo que ir al Inframundo, después hablaré con Orihime" Pensó Rangiku mientras se llevaba el medallón hacía su corazón. "Gin, espero que estés bien".

 **EL IH ES CANON! EL IH ES CANON! EL IH ES CANON! EL IH ES CANON!**

 **En la habitación de Orihime**

La pelinaranja entró corriendo a su cuarto. Una vez entró a su enorme y amplia habitación completamente sonrojada y agitada.

\- Nee-sama vio… el…

Orihime no fue capaz de terminar la frase. Mordió temblorosamente su labio mientras se dirigía hacía su inmensa cama y, delicadamente, depositaba su hagomoro en ella. Acto seguido, se encaminó hacía el baño.

El baño de la joven era muy amplió: un gran jacuzzi se encontraba en el medio de la habitación; la ducha/bañera se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada a la habitación, el lavabo se encontraba a la derecha y tenía un gran espejo encima suyo. Ahí es a donde fue Orihime.

Se plantó frente al espejo y lentamente fue quitando sus prendas hasta quedar completamente desnuda. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y temblar levemente al observar el estado en el que estaba su cuerpo: pequeñas marcas de besos adornaban toda su anotomía, el color de su piel se había vuelto en un tono rosado.

Orihime se abrazó a sí misma como dándose consuelo por lo acontecido. No tendría que haber dejado que ese demonio la besara o acariciara… pero se sentía tan bien… que… no quería que parara.

Decidió tomar una ducha… tal vez eso la ayudaría a despejar sus dudas. Fue hasta ahí, y una vez allí, giró sus manos en forma de circulo. De repente, agua tibia sabía de la nada por encima de su cabeza. Ella esperaba que el agua hiciera desaparecer todas las sensaciones que el joven desconocido le había provocado pero estaba consiguiendo el efecto contrario. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó una de sus manos en la pared; la otra, se encaminó hacía su lugar más intimo.

Orihime mordió levemente su labio y empezó a jugar delicadamente con su clítoris. Movía sus dedos lenta y sensualmente en forma de círculos. Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar y el deseo que fueran otras manos la que la estuvieran complaciendo pronto llegó a su mente y a su cuerpo.

El calor pronto inundó su cuerpo y se perdió una y otra y otra vez en las sensaciones que los recuerdos le ofrecían.

 **De vuelta en el Inframundo pero esa misma noche…**

Las mazmorras del Inframundo eran albergadas por demonios de todo tipo y aspectos. Algunos estaban encerrados y otros eran sometidos a tortura. Pero cada celda de las interminables mazmorras era de ladrillo y no se podía oír lo que ocurría en su interior. Solo el Rey del Inframundo sabía que era lo que pasaba en todas y cadas una de las salas.

Y en una de ellas, casi al final de lo que parecía ser un interminable pasillo se podía oír el sonido del látigo contra la carne… contra la espalda de alguien… contra la espalda de Gin. La cual sangraba profundamente y las marcas de cada latigazo podían verse perfectamente. Mugetsu iba a dar otro latigazo cuando…

\- ¡Gin! – fue el grito de profunda angustia que resonó en toda la celda.

Rangiku se encontraba en la entrada del lugar escoltada por dos guardias reales. Su rostro se había distorsionado por el dolor. Corrió hacía su amante con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó.

\- Gin, Gin ¿qué te hicieron? – preguntaba sin parar la tennyo sin lograr entender muy bien porque le hacían eso al hombre que amaba. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con los ojos más fríos y rojos como la sangre que había visto nunca en vida.

\- Guardias, llévense a Gin a la celda de al lado y no lo toquen hasta nuevo aviso – Mugetsu ordenó fríamente a los guardias que todavía se encontraban en la entrada.

Sin decir una palabra, los demonios encargados de su seguridad personal, hicieron una reverencia y, a pesar de la resistencia de Rangiku se llevaron a Gin sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Al irse cerraron la puerta y, aunque la joven intentaba con todas sus fuerzas intentar abrir la puerta, ésta permanecía completamente cerrada. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Rangiku se giró a ver al desgraciado que había torturado a Gin y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo hacía él para atacarlo. El pelinegro solo sonrió divertido antes de detenerla. La agarró del cuello y la estrelló contra la pared.

Rangiku tocía con dolor producto del impacto. Un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de sus labios.

No tardó mucho tiempo en volver a sentir esas fuertes manos alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Esto es porque estoy con Gin? – preguntó la tennyo a duras penas. Todo su cuerpo dolía.

\- Me importa tres pimientos que seas la puta de uno de mis tenientes – le contestó sonriendo – No, lo que a mí me importa es otra cosa – continuó diciendo mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte su garganta y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? – le preguntó a duras penas por la falta de oxígeno.

\- Tu ayuda – le respondió. Dicho esto, la soltó y Rangiku cayó al suelo como una bolsa de papas.

\- ¿Mi ayuda para qué? – volvió a preguntar aunque ahora ya podía hablar mejor.

Mugetsu no le respondió enseguida. Se agachó para poder verla mejor y entonces alzo su mano derecha y, segundos después, se puedo ver la imagen de una hermosa y joven pelinaranja. Rangiku miró con terror esa imagen al reconocer que era…

\- ¡ORIHIME! – gritó con terror al ver que era su hermana. Ahora entendía de donde venía ese chupetón que le había visto en el cuello.

\- Oh, así que así se llama el pequeño pajarito sin duda es un hermoso nombre para tan hermosa y delicada criatura – comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

\- No te ayudaré. Es mi hermana – le dijo Rangiku.

Ante esta negativa, los ojos del joven brillaron con odio y un aura negra y vengativa lo rodeo. Sin que Rangiku lo pudiera evitar nuevamente se encontraba con el joven tratando de ahorcarla.

\- Escúchame bien doncella de pacotilla. Me ayudarás a tenderle una trampa a tu hermana. Ella es mía y solo mía – dicho esto apretó un poco más su cuello. Rangiku pensaba que moría – De lo contrario, haré que todos los demonios te violen enfrente de tu novio, mientras otros se divierten torturándolo hasta que les toque el turno de usarte o volver a hacerlo – Rangiku no podía evitar mirarlo con espanto, terror y repulsión.

\- Iré al cielo, se tarda un poco en ir, pero se puede. Iré con todas las criaturas del infierno y nos llevaremos a todas las mujeres que encontremos y dejare que ellos hagan lo que quieran. Arrasaré con casa maldito edificio que encuentre. Arrasaré con todo – le explicó verdaderamente enojado – Tendré a Orihime de una forma u otra. Solo te daré una oportunidad pequeña zorra – y dicho esto la lanzó al otro lado de la celda. Rangiku aulló del dolor al impactar contra la pared. Todo su cuerpo dolía espantosamente y podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

-¿Vas a ayudarme a conseguir a tu hermana por las buenas o arrasó con todo lo que has conocido? – le preguntó lentamente mientras la agarraba de los pelos y echaba su cabeza para atrás.

\- Yo… - a rangiku le partía el corazón tener que decir la siguiente palabra… pero si no lo hacía todo estaría perdido. Pocos ángeles podían hacerle frente a este demonio si es que alguno tenía poder suficiente para poder hacerlo – A…cep…to – cada silaba era un martirio pronunciarla.

\- Muy bien – comentó conforme soltando su cabeza haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo. La tomó de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa lobuzna – Escúchame con atención doncella celestial. El destino de tu gente está en tus manos.

Cerrando los ojos y con una última lágrima deslizándose por uno de sus ojos ella pensó: "Perdóname, hermana. Pero si no será el fin de todos nosotros".

 **Al día siguiente en el cielo…**

\- Orihime, cariño – la llamó su hermana cuando entró a la habitación - ¿quieres que bajemos a la Tierra a bañarnos? He encontrado un lago hermoso – le preguntó contenta.

\- Yo… no creo que sea buena idea – le respondió Orihime no muy convencida. Adoraba bajar a la Tierra y bañarse en los bellos lagos que la naturaleza otorgaba… pero después del accidente del día anterior tenía sus dudas.

\- Por favor, hermanita – le suplicó la mayor mientras tomaba ambas manos de la joven y las juntaba – Sabes que a mí no me gusta bajar tanto como a ti y cuando por fin encuentro un sitio agradable me decís que no – ni bien termino de decir esto, Rangiku adoptó una cara de pena.

\- Está bien, hermana, iré contigo. Ya no estés triste – le dijo la más joven con una sonrisa. Pero en su interior no estaba muy convencida, pero odiaba ver a las personas tristes y más si esa persona era su hermana. Ese joven no se acercaría si la veía con alguien más ¿verdad? Sí… sí se acercaría pero ella no iría al mismo lago que ayer y si así era… entonces tendría que decirle que no a Rangiku.

\- Gracias, Hime-chan. Por eso eres mi hermana favorita – le contestó Rangiku saltando de alegría dejando atrás todo rastro de angustia.

\- Soy tu única hermana, Rangiku – le recordó sonriendo la más joven.

\- Y por eso eres mi favorita – le retrucó con una gran sonrisa que poco a poco desapareció. Se acercó más a su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente – perdóname hermanita, eres lo que más amo, pero… - no pudo completar la frase. Una lágrima caía de sus ojos mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Orihime – vamos, ve a cambiarte te espero afuera.

\- Pero herma… - lo que la pelinaranja quiso decir murió en sus labios ya que su hermana había salido de la habitación. No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. No obstante, ya había dado su palabra de que la acompañaría y así sería.

 **En un lago diferente al que fue la pequeña tennyo el día anterior…**

Era una hermosa y soleada mañana en ese lugar acompañado de una agradable y suave brisa. El lago era hermoso y de cristalinas aguas. No se veía absolutamente a nadie más que a los animales del bosque. La única presencia humana que podría haber era una pequeña cabaña un poco alejada del lago.

\- Ven más cerca, hermanita. El agua está divina – la animó Rangiku para que se metiera con ella al lago.

La mayor de las tennyo no perdió el tiempo y se despojó rápidamente de sus ropas. Se encaminó hacía las aguas y se zambulló.

"Sí, que está emocionada. A ella no le llama tanto venir a bañarse a la Tierra" pensó la más joven antes de colocar su hagoromo en las ramas de un árbol y lentamente quitaba el hermoso vestido que cubría su desnudes. No obstante, lo que la pequeña tennyo no sabía, era que los movimientos de sus manos, mientras realizaban su ritual, eran observados por unos lujuriosos y ansiosos ojos de color castaño.

La ojigris se dirigió hacía el lago y dejó sus ropas cerca de la orilla. Lentamente se fue adentrando en las aguas. Enseguida vino Rangiku y le tiró un poco de agua en la cara, y después, más cantidad. Orihime se reía y empezó a devolverle la jugada a su hermana. Las hermanas pasaron toda la tarde en el lago entre risas, juegos y nados a lo largo del lago.

\- Orihime, yo me iré antes que tengo una cita – le informó con una sonrisa su hermana. Se encaminó hacia la orilla, recogió sus prendas, se las colocó y fue hasta su hogorami y sin mirar una sola vez hacía atrás subió a los cielos, dejando sola a Orihime en el lugar.

La pelinaranja trató de no darle importancia al hecho de que su hermana se fuera sin decir mucho y de una forma… un tanto misteriosa. Pero en el fondo sentía que las cosas no iban bien. Así que decidió salir de las aguas ella también. Fue rumbo hacia su vestido y volvió a colocárselo con la misma lentitud con la que se lo había sacado. Con una sonrisa fue al árbol a buscar su hagomoro pero su rostro se transformó en horror al ver que su preciada prenda no estaba y un gritó involuntario de terror salió de sus labios.

\- ¿Qué, qué pasa? – fue la pregunta que escuchó de un joven pelinaranja.

Orihime lo observó unos segundos y, muy a su pesar, dada las circunstancias, no puedo evitar sonrojar al ver lo guapo que era. Era un hombre joven que aparentaba unos 25 años, pelo corto y ojos castaños. Si bien tenía una camisa corta, se podía ver lo musculosos que eran sus brazos, se podía intuir fácilmente que tenía un muy buen cuerpo. No obstante, había algo en él que le resultaba familiar…

\- Yo, yo… perdí mi hagoromo – confesó en vos baja.

\- ¿Y eso que es? – le preguntó el joven muy confundido.

\- Es una prenda muy especial – le respondió – Es muy importante para mí – susurró más para sí misma que para el desconocido.

\- mmmm – respondió el joven mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando recordar si había visto esa prenda hasta… - Puede que esté en mi casa. Había una tela muy fina y hermosa colgada en el árbol. No quería que se estropeara así que la lleve a la casa para guardarla en un lugar seguro.

\- ¿En serio? Gracias, Kami-sama – dijo la joven sonriendo mientras juntaba las manos y cerraba los ojos. El chico que rió ante la imagen que proyectaba la chica - ¿Podrías devolverme, por favor? – le pidió con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, sígueme. Por cierto, me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Y tú? – le preguntó mientras extendía su mano para que ella la estrechara. Orihime se la quedó mirando unos segundos.

\- Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras poco a poco acercaba su mano encima de la del joven y gentilmente la posaba encima de la suya.

Ichigo se agachó levemente y mirándola a los ojos besó delicadamente su mano. Orihime se sonroja al sentir los labios del joven en su mano y un delicioso temblor la sacude levemente. Y solo por un segundo, pudo ver como los ojos del joven se volvían rojos como la sangre y se podía deslumbrar lujuria en ellos. Esto provocó sentimientos contradictorios, por una parte cierta sensación de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo… y aunque ella odiara admitirlo… volvía a sentir ese calor tan exquisito que sólo un hombre había provocado en ella…

\- Bien, vamos a mi cabaña, ahí lo tengo – le informó sonriendo mientras rompía el hechizo en el cual la joven tennyo parecía estar atrapada.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo al salir de la ensoñación – Sí, claro – asintió con una sonrisa. Y tratando de dejar esa sensación de que ya conocía a este misterioso humano.

Sin decir una palabra más, lo siguió.

La cabaña se encontraba a 10 minutos del lago. Durante todo el viaje no dijeron nada. Orihime disfrutaba del paisaje y de los pajaritos mientras cantaban.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Orihime pudo apreciar que se trataba de una pequeña cabaña. Las ventanas se encontraban abiertas y la chimenea soltaba un poco de humo.

Ichigo se adelantó y le abrió la puerta.

\- Por favor, las damas primero – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le hacía una reverencia.

Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, pero aun así decidió entrar a la casa con una tímida sonrisa. Cuando entró a la casa vio que solo había un enorme espejo en toda la sala.

\- ¿Pero, qué…? – no pudo terminar de expresar su preguntar por lo confundida que estaba. De repente siente como el pelinaranja su visión poco a poco comienza a nublarse. Antes de desmayarse en los fuertes brazos del "joven humano" vio como ya no tenía el pelo corto sino largo, el color de su pelo ya no era de un naranja claro sino negro y sus ojos castaños se volvieron rojos como la sangre. "Mugetsu" fue lo último que pensó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Mugetsu se quedó unos minutos mirando embelesado a la joven tennyo que tenía entre sus brazos. Tiernamente acarició una de sus mejillas y lentamente fue bajando hasta su cuello. Segundos después, colocó su brazo libre sobre las piernas de la joven y la acomodó para cargarla en estilo nupcial.

\- Duerme todo cuanto desees mi hermosa doncella celestial, porque cuando despiertes estarás en mi reino… y te aseguro que lo último que harás ahí es dormir – susurró entonces cerca de su oído y una sonrisa seductora se formo en sus labios. Olió el dulce perfume que procedía de los cabellos de la joven. Posó su boca en sus cabellos y fue dejando pequeños besos mientras fue bajando hasta llegar a su boca donde le dio un profundo y sentido beso. Estaba sediento del dulce y adictivo sabor de los labios de la joven. Solo había pasado un día desde que la conoció y ya pensaba que se encontraba en un desierto y que poco a poco iba nutriéndose mientras la besaba.

Cuando terminó de besarla pudo apreciar cuan rojos habían quedado sus labios y sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas. Y su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse aunque estuviera durmiendo, él podía sentirlo gracias a sus sentidos demoniacos.

\- Aunque lo niegues hermosa, estás loca por mí – le susurró sensualmente cerca de su oído – incluso dormida no puedes resistirte – y con una última sonrisa lujuriosa desapareció con su preciada carga para dirigirse hacia su castillo en el Inframundo.

 **En la habitación del Rey del inframundo…**

La habitación de su Majestad se encontraba adornada con velas. Cerca de la hermosa cama había hermosos pétalos de rosas igual que sobre la cama. El Rey abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se quedó unos minutos contemplando en silencio a la hermosa e inocente criatura que se hallaba en su cama. Mugetsu había quitado las horquillas del pelo de la joven… esta vez, no habría ninguna interrupción.

Orihime se encontraba completamente desnuda, cubierta únicamente por una delgada sábana de seda que le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho. Aún así el joven podía observar la figura de los pezones haciendo que su miembro doliera y se volviera duro, deseoso de poder entrar en el interior de la joven y saciarse de ella. Pero, estaba seguro que una vez la poseyera ya no habría vuelta atrás y la tomaría una y otra vez.

Los hermosos y sedosos cabellos de la tennyo se encontraban esparcidos por el colchón y la almohada. Su respiración era tranquila. Sus tentadores labios se encontraban un poco abiertos. En resumen: todo en la pequeña criatura tentaba al Rey a ser él quien la corrompiera. Había tenido millones de mujeres pero ninguna lo había atrapado como ella. Nadie tenía esa calidez al sonreír.

Con las yemas de sus dedos acarició suavemente el rostro de la joven. Por fin, era suya. Nunca la dejaría irse. Se sentó cerca de ella y llevó su mano derecha así la mejilla de la joven y con su pulgar acarició suavemente sus labios.

" _Tan dulces, tan suaves, tan cálidos"_ pensaba el joven mientras veía absorto esos labios que lo hacían perder la cordura.

\- Mugetsu – gimió la hermosa pelinaranja llamando su atención. El mencionado, no pudo evitar sonreír de costado al comprobar que la joven estaba soñando con él y por como mencionó su nombre suponía que no era nada malo.

El soberano sonrió esta vez como un depredador que se acercaba lentamente a su presa. Poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios hasta que por fin pudo unirlos con los de la joven. El beso empezó siendo suave y lento, intentando llenarse con el delicioso y adictivo sabor de sus labios. Pudo sentir como Orihime aún en sueños respondía tímidamente al beso y gemía débilmente entre beso y beso.

Esa acción hizo sonreír aun más al joven. Profundizó el beso y sintió como Orihime se arqueaba hacía él haciendo que sus grandes, suaves y hermosos senos chocaran contra su pecho. Estuvo varios minutos degustando sus labios hasta que decidió abandonarlo y bajar hasta el lóbulo de su oreja al cual lamió y, seguidamente, lamió.

\- Mu…get…su… ah – Orihime volvió a gemir su nombre mientras movía su cabeza hacía un costado dejándole mejor acceso a su cuello y moría delicadamente sus labios. El pelinegro volvió a sonreír oscuramente al ver el efecto que provocaba una vez más en la muchacha.

El susodicho se acerco nuevamente a su oído y le susurró: Despierta, mi amor. Y como si de un hechizó se tratara, la pelinaranja fue abriendo lentamente sus argentos ojos para encontrarse con unos de color rojo que desprendían amor y muchas lujuria.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó la muchacha sumamente desconcertada hasta que poco a poco sus memorias volvieron: como llegó al lago, cómo fue engañada por un apuesto hombre que parecía ser humano y que en realidad… era el Rey de los demonios. Segundos después, notó como su cuerpo no tenía prenda alguna y se encontraba en una cama poco iluminada. Bajó su mirada hacía su cuerpo para comprobar con sus ojos lo que sus sentidos ya le decía: que estaba completamente desnuda y a merced de su secuestrador.

\- Me engañaste… déjame… déjame ir – le suplicó la joven mientras se tapaba más con las sábanas dejando al descubierto únicamente su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué te dejaría ir después de lo que me costó traerte aquí? – le respondió con una sonrisa burlona – Además, hace unos segundo mientras te besaba no hacías más que decir mi nombre al mismo tiempo que gemías – le informó el joven sonriendo al depredador. Y dicha sonrisa se acentúo cuando vio como la joven no lo negaba sino que se sonrojaba y mientras agarraba más las sabanas y movía su cuerpo hacía atrás chocando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama.

Orihime no sabía a dónde huir. Estaba claro que Mugetsu no la iba a dejar ir ya se lo había dicho el otro día en el lago cuando huyó de él. Pero en algo tenía razón el demonio… y es que estaba soñando con él otra vez. Recordando lo que pasó en el lago… y lo que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera reaccionado y lo hubiera apartado. Odiaba admitirlo así misma, pero no podía olvidar las sensaciones que le provocaron los besos y caricias del pelinegro. Si tan solo él no fuera un demonio…

\- Sigues callada y pensativa. Me estás dando la razón – concluyó con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – le preguntó, no queriendo mentir, porque aunque doliera el joven tenía razón. Giró su rostro hacía un costado - ¿Vas… a abusar de mi un par de veces y después matarme?

\- Oh, no pequeña ni una cosa ni la otra – le respondió con una sonrisa – Si, voy a follarte bien duro y profundo pero te aseguro que lo difrutarás y mucho – le susurró lenta y sensualmente con una sonrisa lobuzna. Orihime quería borrar esa sonrisa de su los labios de su captor por lo creído que era, pero… tampoco podía decir… que muy en el fondo… no le agradara la idea. Notaba como sus pezones se habían endurecido por las palabras del pelinegro y su sexo palpitaba violentamente. También sentía como se estaba humedeciendo en su intimidad – No te quiero para una noche o dos – dicho esto se acercó nuevamente a la joven y tomó su barbilla con su mano derecha y con el pulgar acarició suavemente el labio inferior de la joven – Te convertiré en mi Reina – sin decir una palabra más el pelinegro movió su mano así la nuca de la joven y la que se encontraba libre la dirigió hacía su cintura.

\- Y permanecerás, aquí. Conmigo, por toda la eternidad – no le dio tiempo a réplica ya que la beso apasionadamente.

Orihime intentó resistirse un poco, pero fue imposible. El joven era demasiado fuerte para ella, la tenía completamente atrapada. Y poco a poco se fue dejándose vencer por su propia debilidad y es que no quería admitirlo pero le gustaba Mugetsu. Se sintió atraída hacía él desde el primer momento en que lo vio… pero ella era una tennyo y él un demonio. Una relación entre ellos estaba completamente prohibida. Era una relación que jamás se podría dar. Pero su cuerpo y su corazón no querían saber nada de lo que pasaba por su mente. Ellos solo querían sentir una vez más esos sentimientos y sensaciones que el joven había despertado en ella. Ese fuego que la carcomía y que deliciosamente se expandía por todo su cuerpo, esa sensación de ser deseada y amada.

Los besos del soberano estaban nublando la visión y el entendimiento de la joven tennyo. Ya no intentó resistirse más y simplemente se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. Sus manos fueron hacía el pecho del joven y sus manos se aferraron a su camisa. Mugetsu no pudo evitar sonreír ante la acción de la joven y profundizó aún más el beso. Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que sus cuerpos les demandaban oxígeno para respirar. Cuando se separaron sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Mugetsu comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello durante unos minutos hasta que ambos lograron tranquilizarse.

Mugetsu llevó sus manos hacía su camisa y de un tirón se la sacó: los botones volaron por todos lados.

\- No, tenías que romperla - dijo la joven mientras se sonrojaba al ver nuevamente el esculpido pecho del hombre, así como sus largos y fuertes brazos.

\- Tengo muchas más – le contestó poco antes de tomar su pecho en sus grandes manos y ponerse a jugar con ellos. Con las yemas jugaba con los pequeños y rosados pezones de la joven.

Orihime sintió una descarga eléctrica debido a las provocaciones del joven. Su intimidad palpitaba con más violencia y más jugo salía de ella. Mugetsu estuvo bastante tiempo chupando, besando, acariciando, mordisqueando y pellizcando esos grandes manjares. El joven tumbó suavemente a la muchacha y lentamente fue descendiendo hacía el sur de su anatomía. Mientras viajaba, fue besando y lamiendo cada trozo de suave y blanca piel que encontraba en su camino hasta que llegó a la intimidad de la joven.

Una vez allí abrió lentamente los labios vaginales de la joven y pudo ver con sus propios ojos, lo que sus sentidos ya le decían: que la joven estaba completamente excitada, mojada y a su disposición.

\- Mi pequeña tennyo. Aunque te mientas a ti misma tu cuerpo es más honesto. Podía oler tu excitación incluso cuando estaban dormida – le sonríe mirándola a los ojos provocando que la joven vuelva a sonrojarse y vire su rostro por la vergüenza - ¿sabías que la saliva de los demonios sexuales tienen afrodisiaco? – le preguntó sonriendo divertido mientras con su mano libre jugaba lentamente con el clítoris de la joven. Orihime no pudo evitar gemir suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y arqueaba su espalda abandonándose a las deliciosas y pecaminosas sensaciones que le provocaba el Rey del Inframundo – Y ya que soy el Rey de los demonios y tengo poderes de cada tipo de demonio… ¿qué crees que le pasará a tu pequeña e indefensa vagina? ¿Por qué crees en parte que no puedes olvidarte de mí? Por supuesto, podría no utilizar ese poder pero… contigo no tendré ninguna misericordia – y dicho esto chupó el clítoris de la pequeña pelinaranja.

La joven sintió como un potente rayo la atravesaba completamente y le hizo gritar el nombre de su amante. Su mente se nublaba y empezaba a decir palabras sin coherencia. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados y mordía sensualmente sus labios. No sabía como describir las sensaciones que el joven le estaba provocando en todo su cuerpo. No podía parar de gemir al sentir como la lengua de su compañero entraba dentro de ella y la exploraba sin vergüenza alguna, como si ya fuera dueño de su cuerpo y tuviera todo el derecho del mundo de lamer cuanto deseara.

\- Desde luego tu olor y sabor es el mejor mi pequeña doncella celestial – le informó mirándola a los ojos mientras se relamía los labios. Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse una vez más al ver en el rostro del joven la satisfacción que a éste le provocaba el haberla hecho llegar al clímax.

El joven se incorporó, pero nunca dejo de mirar a los ojos de su tennyo. Sí, SU tennyo. Porque era él y ya era hora que lo entendiera perfectamente. Con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo desaparecer el resto de la ropa que quedaba. Orihime se sonrojó al ver el orgulloso y recto miembro del demonio: era grueso, pudiéndosele ver las venas alrededor de él; la cabeza tenía la forma de una ciruela.

\- Voy a poner fin a este tormento al que me tienes condenado desde que te vi ayer en el lago – le informó seria y sensualmente. Orihime no podía quitar sus ojos de la deliciosa y latente amenaza que yacía en sus palabras y aún sabiendo eso… no podía controlar la excitación tan palpitante en su intimidad así como la dureza de sus pezones.

El joven agarró su pene y lo dirigió a la entrada de la vagina de la muchacha. Jugó un poco con el clítoris de la joven y entró poco a poco en la estrecha cavidad de la joven. Mugetsu apretaba los dientes y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para ser gentil con la tennyo. Cada pulgada que entraba dentro de ella era un dulce y exquisito tormento. La estrecha pared se abría dándole paso para terminar de concretar su conquista. Ella lo envolvía dulcemente como si de un guante se tratara y no quisiera dejarlo ir. Tan apretada, tan dulce, tan cálida y húmeda. Era una tarea titánica dejarla que se ajustara a él.

Mugetsu soltó un gemido de placer al sentir como llegaba al fondo del pecaminoso canal. Lentamente empezó el dulce vaivén.

Orihime, por su parte, sintió como si el soberano la estuviera partiendo en dos. Era demasiado grande para ella, bueno, para cualquier mujer pensó ella. Poco a poco la iba llenando completamente haciéndola sentir completa por primera vez en su vida. Pero esto, también la hizo despertar un poco de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba. Sintió como el pelinegro empezaba a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, tratando de darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a él. Él no hacía más que soltar maldiciones por no poder ir más rápido, pero también eran intercalados por gemidos de placer.

Orihime, sentía como poco a poco el placer iba sustituyendo al dolor y estaba segura que nuevamente su mente sería nublada por la pasión así que en un último acto de rebeldía la joven le dijo:

\- Yo… yo voy a volver a casa – amenazó la ojigris, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba al gemir con cada suave (al menos de momento) embestida que el demonio le proporcionaba. No obstante, la velocidad de las embestidas así como la fuerza de las mismas, estaban poco a poco aumentando.

-¿Quieres decirme como lo harás? Si estás aquí, completamente a mi merced – dicho esto siguió penetrándola, pero ahora, empezaba a moverse más rápido y duro. El rey siempre pensó que se sentiría extasiado al estar dentro de ella… pero la realidad superaba cualquier pensamiento o idea que pudo haber imaginado.

\- Recuperare ¡Ah! E-e-el manto, mmm- una vez más su cuerpo la traicionaba. Ella no podía parar sus gemidos aunque lo intentase.

\- Princesa, te recomiendo no amenazarme mientras gimes al tener mi pene dentro de ti, pierde su efecto – le dijo sonriendo burlonamente, y calló sus protestas devorando sus labios en un beso posesivo y lujurioso.

Orihime ya no pudo decir nada. Su mente había terminado por nublarse completamente por el deseo. La exquisita sensación al sentir entrar y salir ese gran trozo de carne la dejaba sin habla y sin entendimiento. Ahora sabía cuan vacío había estado su cuerpo hasta que el joven la llenaba completamente hasta el final. Cada embestida, la excitaba y la enloquecía más. No podía parar de gemir el nombre de su captor sentir el peso de su amante sobre ella mientras la poseía una y otra vez de forma violenta y necesitada.

El joven no cabía en sí del placer que el hermoso y sensual cuerpo de la tennyo le proporcionaba. Se incorporó un poco solamente para poder, rápidamente, alzarle las caderas y ponerla de espaldas contra el almohadón de la cabecera de la cama. Una vez allí empezó a embestirla como un completo animal y sin misericordia alguna. La pobre doncella estaba atrapada a su completa merced y no tenía intención alguna de dejarla escapar. Sentía en su pecho el dulce y tentador rebote de los suaves pechos de la joven, así como la dureza de sus pezones. No pudo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que con una mano atrapo uno de los pechos y empezó a masajearlo y el otro comenzó a chuparlo; su otra mano seguía en las caderas de la joven para darse impulso.

El indescriptible placer que ambos jóvenes estaban sintiendo se estaba alojando en sus partes intimas y amenazaba con arrastrarlos hacía un punto sin retorno. Esa deliciosa sensación se fue extendiendo y extendiendo hasta que llegó un momento que explotó arrasando con todo y ambos jóvenes gritaron el nombre de su amante. Ichigo se abrazó fuertemente a Orihime y ella, clavó sus uñas en la espalda del joven.

Orihime sintió como su interior se llenaba abruptamente con la caliente semilla del demonio.

Se quedaron abrazados, mientras recuperaban la respiración. Pero quien más cansada estaba era Orihime, Ichigo solo necesitaba unos segundos para recuperarse… otra de las ventajas de ser el rey de los demonios y tener un poco del poder de cada una de las criaturas del infierno. Y una de las formas de hacerse más poderoso era mediante las relaciones sexuales… y de eso tendría mucho más de lo que había tenido hasta entonces… y eso era decir.

\- Mugetsu – susurró débilmente Orihime, quien trataba de recuperarse del fuerte y violento asalto hacia su cuerpo por parte del joven. Todavía su mente se encontraba nublada por las deliciosas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Incluso sentir el caliente semen del joven en su pequeña y estrecha vagina la hacía sentir bien.

\- Shhh mi pequeña doncella, ahorra energías. Dentro de poco las vas a necesitar – le informó sonriendo traviesamente mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

Mugetsu tomó su barbilla y la miró a los ojos tiernamente. Con lentitud se acercó a los labios de la joven para fundirse en tierno y cálido beso. Orihime volvió a sumergirse en las sensaciones que ese contacto le generaba. Y cuando terminó aún tenía cerrado los ojos. Fue por eso que no pudo ver la sonrisa de triunfo que se extendía sobre el rostro del joven Rey.

De pronto y sin avisó, la pequeña tennyo sintió como unos colmillos atravesaban la delicada y suave piel de su cuello. Por un momento pensó que dolería pero se sorprendió al notar que un agradable calor inundaba esa zona y poco a poco su cuerpo volvía a excitarse.

\- ¿Qué… qué me hiciste Mugetsu? – le preguntó la joven sorprendida pero, al mismo tiempo, con calma.

\- Te he dejado mi marca. Esto – dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba suavemente la marca – Te convierte en mi Reina.

\- No… - susurró la joven aún sin poder creerlo. Una vez más se encontraba en un gran conflicto consigo misma y todo lo que le habían inculcado desde que nació: por una parte, su lado de tennyo le estaba advirtiendo de la gran tragedia que significaba esa marca; pero otra parte… su parte femenina… estaba realmente contenta. Orihime no sabía a qué parte de sí misma escuchar.

\- Sí y lo sabes… tu cuerpo lo sabe, tu alma lo sabe… tu corazón lo sabe – y dicho esto la besó suavemente. EL beso se fue tornando poco a poco más apasionado y Orihime se dejó llevar por él.

Entonces el pelinegro rompió el beso bruscamente dejando a una Orihime muy confundida. Sin decir una palabra, Mugetsu salió de la cama y fue hacía uno de los grandes y antiguos armarios que había en la habitación y sacó un objeto que la ojigris, aún agotada como estaba, reconoció enseguida como su hagomoro.

\- Mi… mi hagomoro… - dijo débilmente la joven mientras intentaba alcanzarlo pero enseguida volvió a caer sobre la cama… estaba realmente cansada – De…vuel…me…lo – apenas podía hablar del cansancio, no sabía cuanto duraría hasta que cayera dormida. Sus parpados pesaban así que no le faltaría mucho.

\- Ya te dije que no saldrías del Infierno. Qué nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Así que permíteme mostrarte que te estoy diciendo la verdad – le informó mientras sonreía de costado.

De repente, el hagomoro era envuelto en unas llamas negras y, segundos después no quedaban ni las cenizas.

\- No…

Fue lo único que pudo susurrar la joven después de ver como se quemaba su preciada tela. Pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Nunca más vería a Rangiku, ni a su padre, tampoco podría hacer alguna prenda con aquellos hermosos hilos de plata, oro y polvo de estrellas. Se hizo un ovillo al sentir un peso en la lujosa y elegante cama, sintió como Mugetsu tomaba entre sus manos sus pechos y comenzaba a masajearlos suavemente, y a pesar de su cansancio, no pudo evitar gemir levemente. Una vez más, el calor lentamente volvía a inundarla.

\- Las lágrimas no te servirán de nada – la pelinaranja escuchó como le hablaba al oído y mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras, sus manos seguían jugando con aquellos manjares a los que orgullosamente se consideraba adicto. Y no sólo sus pechos, sino también a sus cabellos, a sus ojos… toda ella era su más valioso tesoro y mataría a cualquiera que le pusiera una mano encima.

\- Nunca te irás de mi lado, me perteneces – susurró sombría y posesivamente – Hazte a la idea de que el infierno será tu hogar de ahora en adelante –Sus manos abandonaron sus senos y la hizo encararlo bruscamente, por sus ojos aún corría un río de plata debido a las lágrimas. La besó de forma demandante y apasionada, una de sus manos bajo hasta el trasero de la joven y lo apretó un poco.

Orihime pudo sentir la dureza de su pene contra ella una vez más.

\- Eres mi Reina ahora, y aunque volvieras tienes mi marca y por mucho que te amen sus reglas siempre son lo primero – le recordó el joven seriamente.

Orihime no pudo evitar respirar hondamente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas y giró su rostro hacía un costado. No quería admitirlo pero él tenía razón. A pesar de que Rangiku se había acostado con Gin muchas veces él nunca la había marcado.

\- Así que deja de llorar. Nunca saldrás de acá - le prometió solemnemente poco antes de volver a capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

\- Ya… ya no más… p-por favor, es… estoy… agotada – suplicó una vez que el demonio la dejo tomar algo de aire.

\- Oh mi Reina, no te preocupes – murmuró recostándose sobre ella y posicionando ambos brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica – yo me encargaré de todo.

El resto de la noche, los gemidos y suplicas de Orihime podían escucharse por toda la habitación.

Pasaron los años, los siglos y los milenios… y el Rey cumplió su promesa: nunca la dejó volver a los cielos y la amó día, tarde y noche.

 **¿FIN?**

 **EL IH ES CANON! EL IH ES CANON! EL IH ES CANON! EL IH ES CANON!**

 **Buenas gente ^^ espero que les haya gustado :D fueron 22 páginas de Word y un poco más ^^**

 **La verdad no dejo de sorprenderme de la cantidad de tonterías que inventan las IR para no aceptar el canon xD Pasamos de que ichigo y rukia no se veían en 10 años (cosa que en el propio capítulo da a entender que sí se han visto, y más con la novela) A que ichigo no tiene poderes porque no salía a cazar hollows en el último capítulo (claro y los poderes de kazui salieron del aire xD) Que ichigo tiene una cara de resignación frente a el bigotes cuando es una cara de superioridad por parte de ichigo xD Que ichigo y rukia viven en una lluvia interna porque hace 10 años que no se ven (se saltan olímpicamente que ese día fue nombra capitana uno de sus mayores sueños) Ahora salen con que rukia le pidió a ichigo vivir una vida normal y que por eso se casó con Orihime… porque rukia era obligada a casarse con renji… renji es el hijo perdido de algún noble o me perdí de algo? En todo caso sería byakuya el que sería obligado ya que es kuchiki de pura cepa xD**

 **Sin contar que Ichigo tenía que ser sí o sí el teniente de rukia (porque claro, rukia tiene más poder que ichigo). Ahora, de la nada, porque Orihime no tiene dinero para ir a la universidad (algo que siempre se dijo en el manga) salen que sienten lastima por ella (cuando la han basureado de arriba abajo a más no poder) y que si saliera con ishida no pasaría eso… suponiendo que hubiera terminado ishihime (para asi hime poder ir a la universidad) e ichiruki las IR dirían que ishida no se merecería a Orihime por lo interesada que es. Haga lo que haga Orihime siempre la dejarán por el piso. Pero eso si… sienten lastima por esa y después la shippean con ishida o ulquiorra (violencia de genero donde)**

 **Pero bueno, tengo que agradecerles a las IR por cada taradez que inventan para no aceptar el canon, me dan muchas ideas para el fic parodia que quiero hacer. Aparte de muchas risas xD y a los neutrales también xD ahora se están desquitando de toda la mierda que tuvieron que aguantar ellos también durante años porque sino eras IR no valías una mierda. Y ahora se hacen las victimas de que sufren bullying cuando durante años lo hicieron a las IH es más, hace poco una chica inglesa cerró su blog en tumblr porque ya estaba cansada de la mierda que le tiraban las IR ya que según ellas no traducía bien. Durante años tuvieron páginas de odio a Orihime y a las IH y ahora resulta que ellas sienten victimas? Ellas nos hubieran dejado en paz si hubieran sido canon? Durante años no lo hicieron imaginate si lo harían si fueran canon. Así que por mi parte seguiré riéndome y burlando de las IR (las haters) como ellas lo hicieron durante años y años sobre nosotras.**

 **Ahora pasó a contestar review nuevos del fic "En las manos del yakuza" y después los que corresponden a "Feliz Navidad: mami, papi, quiero un hermanito o hermanita"**

 **Review de "En las manos del yakuza":**

 **Arantxa:** Me alegra que te haya gustado :D

 **Ichihimefan26:** Bueno, para saber el rumbo de la historia tendrás que seguir leyendo ^^ pero… no creo que la haga muy larga… pero si muy… sexosa?xD ichigo será bastante animal a veces xD

 **Kaori.991:** Buenas ^^ dentro de poco puede que la continúe. Pero primero tengo que comenzar el fic de San Valentín :D

 **AsahiDragneel77:** jajaja sí, ese fic lo cree especialmente para que sea "ichigo loco por darle duro contra el muro a hime" será… bastante oscuro en el sentido de que puede haber sadomaso (tranqui hime lo disfrutara) solo quiero decir que ichigo no puede controlarse mucho por algo que le hizo aizen de pequeño ^^

 **Ahora los review de "Feliz Navidad: mami, papi, quiero un hermanito o hermanita"**

 **Sibreka:** Buenas cielo ^^ sip sos la primera en comentar :D y me da que en este fic también lo serás ^^

Jajaja y conmigo hablando por wassap sale más a flote ese lado pervert tuyo xD

Sip, Ichigo siempre defendiendo a hime y a kazui de cualquiera ^^ creo que fue linda la escena cuando va a abrazarlo :D

Hikari significa "luz" así que creí que sería bueno ponerlo a su hija ^^

La pequeña muerte también conocido en francés como "la petit morte" se hace referencia al orgamos.

Esa promesa de que no "molestarías más" como que no xD pero no me molestes me agrada^^

Y en cuanto a las chicas de tu fandom… no me molesta me hacen gracia la cantidad de taradeces y teorías que se inventan para no aceptar el canon xD Ahora de la nada están preocupadas porque Orihime no pudo estudiar en la universidad y que si estuviera con ishida eso no pasaría (osea, que con tal de no este con ichigo todo bien incluso si fuera interesada. Pero si hubiera terminado con ishida por eso e ichigo y rukia juntos también la criticarían. La cuestión es: haga lo que haga Orihime la criticarán… como siempre digo… pobres almas en desgracia. Personalmente espero que jamás salgan de su estado de negación para seguir riéndome de ellas así como ellas se burlaron y rieron de nosotras durante años. Para que mentir.

 **AlenDrakStar:** Sí yo también! Cuando lo vi dije: solo por este nene valió la pena aguantar durante años la mierda de las IR! Sip^^ yo creo que es un niño re inocente^^ (y que ichika lo usará de cebo para hacer travesuras xD) Sip, lo intentaron muchas veces^^ en realidad iba a ser que ahí quedará hime embarazada… pero veía que me llegaba la fecha de año nuevo así que la moví para esa fecha.

 **Angelasdm:** buenas me alegra que te guste^^ Sí, tengo más fics en mente así que seguirás viéndome por estos lares :D Si, Kazui es hermoso! Es una cosita bien hecha! IH por siempre!

 **Sheblunar:** Si, kazui es puro amor ^^ La verdad no pensaba agregar a Rangiku… pero después se me ocurrió la escena y quien mejor que ella para pervertir a las nuevas generaciones xD?

 **Romana:** Buenas ^^ yo avise que Ichigo era traficante de drogas xD Sí, hime dejará de ser virgen a los 17… lo cual no implica que no haya… encuentros entre los 15 y los 17… es lo que la gente votó. Yo di la oportunidad, es decir… estoy rodeada de pervertidos :D! si, tengo más fics en mente, pero ese será pura suculencia ^_^

 **Guest:** Buenas ^^ me alegro que te guste tranquila nunca escribiré un IR no quiero tener pesadillas xD siempre serán IH :D!

 **Arantxa:** gracias aran siempre tan escueta pero te sigo queriendo igual :D

 **Erika:** me alegra que te gustará ^^ hubo un momento que no sabía si poner determinadas escenas pero a todos les ha gustado así que me alegro ^^

 **Zafir09:** Gracias ^^ espero que si lees este fic te guste también aunque no sea tan suave como el otro xD

 **Lifebeautiful:** jajaja creo que Rangiku era la indicada para ese comentario y por lo visto a todos le gusto ^^ Sí, la puerta iba a estar cerrada y después pensé… y que tal si kazui los escucha y duerme con ellos?

Sip, Ichigo va a tener que preparar varias escopetas porque será igual de linda que Orihime ^^

Nah yo también soy un desastre escribiendo pero se hace lo que se puede xD

 **LadryBry:** conociendo a Rangiku seguro que lo hace cuando le cuenten la anécdota xD si la de we are canon la continuaré la próxima semana, ya que con la cantidad de taradeces que han dicho las IR se me han ocurrió más ideas para el fic parodia. Y el del yakuza… eres pervert xD

 **Mitsuo ICFCFY:** me alegra que te guste la historia^^ tengo pensado hacer más fics ^^ y uno sería la continuación después de la batalla final contra el bigotes y si, parte de las escenas de la novela tienen que salir si o si!

 **Elas:** Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado ^^

 **SamuriaICFCFY:** Me alegra que les guste ^^ gracias a ustedes por leer y dejar comentarios ^^ espero que sigan teniendo más y más gente en su página :D


End file.
